


Bassists go deeper

by Saiansfw (Karukos)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Cum Inflation, F/M, PWP, R18+, Rough Sex, Smut, Stomach Bulging, cumflation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karukos/pseuds/Saiansfw
Summary: This is a fic I have written a long time ago and just transferred here to Ao3. Because of that the lore of these characters in question might have been changed, so be aware of this.This story specifically is about Yorick, otherwise an unloved and unusual champion of the League, who for once in his (un)life gets lucky~ And that is all there is to it.





	1. A meeting with the Spider Queen

One of the worst things about being a gravedigger of the Shadow Isles, was the fact that you lived on the same mass of land with the most murderous creatures of the universe, while your job was basically to be the one to clean up their mess. If it was Thresh, who tricked a couple into hunting him and then proceeded to trap and murder one of them to catch her soul, or if it was Hecarim who once again charged into armies…

Or in this case, it was the Spider Queen Elise. She was a regular customer so to say. As leader of a cult praying to the Spider God Vilemaw she more often than not, covered the bottom of her cave in skeletons and other remains of the giant beast’s food. To be fair, Elise herself treated him at least with a bit more “respect” even though he had to admit that it felt very cynical at times.   
  
Humming a rather eerie tune he shuffled over dead dry earth while he made his way towards the cave of the Spider Queen. He had heard of the people arriving on the shores today. He already knew that it would inevitably they would end up dead somewhere. Having the feeling that it would be Elise since it were multiple people he slowly made his way over to the home of the Spider Queen.  
  
When he finally arrived, the first thing he noticed was the silence. Well, that probably meant that somebody had finished meal already. Good for him, so he at least didn’t have to wait for a sign that it was already finished. Without thinking too much about it he ventured deeper into Elise’s territory.  
  
Without much effort he slid down the dusty road that lead sharply down into the maw of the cave. Every time he went down this strong fall he knew that it was carved into the stone like this so entering was easier than going. Luckily enough he had never had that much of a problem with that.  
  
The further he ventured into the halls of rock the more he noticed the eerie silence that laid there. He had expected to at least hear Vilemaw snoring, simply because it would amuse him greatly. But no, it was plainly silence and nothing else. Elise didn’t seem to notice his presence just yet. Well, he knew the way by now. He would probably meet her in her chambers or where ever she usually went while he did his work.  
  
Trudging through the dark corridors, it didn’t take too long until the silence finally got disturbed.  
  
To be fair, it was not what Yorick had expected at first. It was the sound of soft moans, of wet smacking sounds. Not thinking about what potentially could cause this sounds he just ventured deeper into the cave, closer to the origin of the noises. She was probably enjoying a meal or something like that. That’s what he figured at least.   
  
He didn’t call out to her. For somebody like Elise, who tends to get on his nerves relatively quickly, he would not want to seem to eager to help her out with her corpse problem. Or she might even get ideas!  
  
Finally he came to a relatively familiar door, most of the time closed as it lead to the private chambers of the Spider Queen… just below the belly of the beasts. The view must be something otherworldly, and not in the positive sense of the word.  
  
Sighing, he tried to walk past it but just as he had his back turned towards the door Elise released a particularly loud moan.   
  
Before it was annoyance, now it was curiosity. Why was she moaning so much? And what made her do it. Slowly he shuffled back towards the door, trying his best to not make too much noise.   
  
Slowly he pushed the door open, listening carefully if there was an reaction. It wasn’t even that the door was silent, it creaked and scratched against the floor. However, Elise didn’t seem to notice that she had a visitor. And as Yorick looked inside he quickly figured out why:  
  
The Spider Queen herself sat on her bed, her long beautiful legs spread apart while she ran her fingers over her folds. A blissed out expression was on her face, her eyes squeezed shut, biting her lips in pleasure.   
  
It was not was Yorick expected, but to be fair, this view was everything but unpleasant. Even more so since she was wearing her blood moon outfit. A form hugging short skirt together with white dyed hair and the blue lipstick. No, this was really everything but unpleasant to the eye.  
  
Yorick quickly felt how his pants quickly became tighter. Luckily they were baggy so it was not in the way, still it was probably for the best if he wasn’t caught like this. Backing up towards the door again, he hoped that she wouldn’t notice him now of all times. But it seemed like luck had run out on the Gravedigger.  
  
In the moment he stood by the door, Elise’s eyes opened. A gasp while she closed her legs was the first reaction, however a coy smile was the second. Yorick gulped a bit as he watched how the Spider Queen elegantly rose from the bed, slowly stepping closer, swaying her hips seductively which made her look even more predatory.  
  
“Oh hello Yorick! I didn’t hear you enter.” She cued being now dangerously close while Yorick basically was his back to the door. Collecting himself from the surprise of all those things happening so quickly he answered:  
  
“Well, the door was open, so I did not expect to… disturb you with something.”   
  
A teethy smile flashed over Elise’s features. She was close enough to press herself into Yorick’s chest, giving him a wink, he suddenly he heard a click behind him. He didn’t need to be a genius to figure out that the door was locked now. Now however, he wondered what Elise planned to do with him now that he was in her trap so to say.  
  
“Disturbing? No no, my friend, my helper, you are not disturbing me. You actually just come in time~. You see, I need help with something and I am sure you can provide. I even think you will have big benefits out of this.” Her hand drew back from behind Yorick’s back, wandering sensually over the line of his hip before suddenly sliding to his crotch, cupping the ever growing bulge in her hand.  
  
“Mmmhh, yes you indeed will be able to help me out~” she purred, as she moved away a bit, starting to work on the gravedigger’s pants. Biting her lips she looked at Yorick’s big pullar of meat as his trousers finally fell to his angles.  
  
Yorick was very well known for his rather unusual proportions, his cock was no exception to this rule. Thick and long it reached down to his knees, twitching as it was still only semi erected. Underneath laid two thick balls, providing this monster of a dick with the appropriate amount of cum if needed. Not that Yorick had ever seen much action, but if anything he was rather proud about this part of his body.   
  
Elise seemed to think the same at least. For the moment she was literally dazed, not expecting that Yorick would have more than just enough for her, but even more. Her surprise turned into a big smile as she slowly went onto her knees before him. “Hmm, nice that you bring that with you~ Let me help you a bit with that.”   
  
For Yorick it felt like a really weird dream. He had never expected to see Elise in such a position. It was almost unreal, yet he felt how her fingers wrapped around his shaft, how she slowly started to stroke it. She even went a step further, kissing the tip of his cockhead, sending pleasurable sparks up his spine.  
  
He watched as she slowly traced her lips along his shaft, leaving small kisses and bright blue kiss marks behind until she finally reached the base. Giving him a small glance, she began sucking on the spot, until he suddenly felt a sting, her teeth sinking softly into his flesh.   
  
Chuckling she pulled away, playfully looking at him. WHile she did not inject him with anything, it did seem to do that job, as Yorick’s member throbbed heavily from the sensation. finally reaching its full and huge size.  
  
It was easily as long as Elise’s forearm if not longer and even a bit thicker than it as well. Towering now proud over her a smile was the Spider Queen’s face. “Now you seem ready~” she purred softly before she put her lips onto the tip of his cock, slowly dragging for and back.   
  
One inch after the other slowly disappeared inside of Elise’s mouth, a heavenly feeling for Yorick, so warm and soft… he could feel her tongue caressing the bottom of his shaft while she continuously forced herself deeper onto his cock.   
  
Yorick watched in awe more and more of his enormous shaft disappeared into Elise’s mouth until he finally felt the tip of his cock pressing against the entry of her throat. Looking up at him for a moment she took a deep breath before forcing him farther in, gagging a bit around as she slowly moved farther and farther forward.  
  
It was magical to see how her throat bulged out, the gravedigger could follow how his shaft went deeper and deeper down her esophagus. With each inch he felt her gagging once more, her throat convulsing strongly around his shaft, making him moan softly.   
  
Finally the moment arrived that he could see Elise closing her lips around the base of his shaft, all those mind-wrecking inches buried deep into her throat. Breathing more heavily Yorick looked down onto the satisfied expression of woman in front of him, feeling her tongue still running over parts of his shaft.   
  
Smiling, Elise then began bobbing her head up and down, slowly at first but getting faster as she continued. Yorick let out a moan, softly leaning back against the door as he basked in the pleasurable of her expertized ministration.   
  
Smiling he watched her fingers moving underneath her dress, helping herself while she deepthroated his cock. However, as soon noticed he saw the corners of her mouth twitch upwards.  
  
Slowly she pulled back, her lips dragging around his shaft with loud slurping noises until the very tip slipped out out of her mouth. Giving it a final flick with her tongue she rose slowly, pushing the straps of her dress on the inside, revealing her beautiful round breasts. “Hmmm I like your taste Yorick~” she purred, pressing herself close again, both hands on his shoulders while she rubbed her tits into his chest.   
  
“But how about you have a taste of me?~” Before Yorick could ask what she meant he suddenly felt her hands sliding up to his shoulder. In a quick motion she climbed on top of him, twisting and turning like only she could do. His sight was obscured by her legs as she wrapped them around his neck.  
  
He felt her weight slumping forward suddenly, her arms around his hip to hold herself close to him. Trying to help her, he laid his hands onto her waist, securing her position. It was a good decision, a moan escaping his throat as he felt her mouth on his cock once more, sucking, her tongue gently caressing his most sensitive parts.   
  
He felt her legs closing more around his neck, pushing his face forward as his lips met her pussy. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what she wanted. Carefully he ran his tongue over her folds. It was not any taste he was used to but he chose to ignore it, listening closely to her as she began to groan softly under her breath.  
  
Quickly both hungrily lapped at each others nethers groaning louder and louder as they edged other to their big finale. Starting to press each other more and more together Yorick pressed his tongue as deep as possible into her pussy while Elise pressed herself deep onto his cock, her nose buried in his balls.

With a loud groan of pleasure, both reached their orgasm, Elise spraying Yorick’s face with her juices while he started unleashing his load into her. It was by far more than the Spider Queen had expected, her mouth filled with his thick hot load. Before she could properly swallow it another pulse of cum filled her, bursting out between her lips and out of nose. Forcing herself to swallow as much as possible, she felt how what felt like litres were dumped into her stomach until his orgasm finally subsided.  
  
Yorick slowly made his over to her bed again, setting both of them down, panting lightly as they finally parted again. Elise still heard his cum sloshing inside of her belly. She felt as if she just had eaten an elaborate breakfast. To be honest she was rather intrigued, it made him more interesting beyond a quick tool for momentary release. Maybe she would even go farther than that cause of this~  
  
Smiling Elise sat up, crawling up to the panting Yorick. Straddling him, she sat down on his belly. “Well that was fun, right?~” she purred, running her fingers over Yorick’s chest. The gravedigger looked up at her, giving her a slight smile. He was not sure what she was planning. He knew her, she was not somebody to do anything nice to you if not for the purpose of gaining anything from it.  
  
“It sure was…” Yorick agreed, hesitant to tell her how much. Like said before, who knew what she was plotting.   
  
“Then how about we go further?” she suggested, running her fingers from his chest down to his hips. A devious smile still on her face she rose slowly, sliding back a little to wrap her hands around his cock.  
  
After coming not so long ago Yorick was still rather sensitive, groaning lightly at the pleasant sting. He did not say anything. It was for the best, probably. He had to admit that this was nothing he disliked, no something that he even wanted, something he was excited for. After all, the last time he got laid, laid centuries in the past.  
  
Slowly he followed how she positioned the tip of his dick over her lips. Biting her lips, looked at Yorick before she sunk down in one quick motion, forcing a loud moan from both of their throats.   
  
Yorick hardly could remember how good it felt to have his flesh sunk into a woman, the warm tunnel that wrapped itself so tightly around his cock… it was just heavenly. And it just got better from there of course.   
  
After a short pause Elise started moving, rolling her hips as she ground his cock into her. Yorick helped out, doing his best to move his hips with hers, driving himself deeper into her. Picking up in pace both started fucking faster, going deeper, harder.   
  
Yorick ran his hands up her hips to her thin waist, feeling the bulge that his cock pressed into her belly. With obvious enjoyment he reached up to her breasts, squeezing them lightly in his hand, adding to the stimulation he was already giving her.  
  
The Spider Queen got louder and louder, Yorick’s movements harder and harder in comparison. “Don’t stop… fuck me harder!~” she almost screamed. And damn was Yorick happy to comply!   
  
Pushing himself up into a sitting position he started pushing her back more and more until he had turned her around, laying her onto her back. Using all his body he started thrusting into her, burying his meat as deeply as possible into her.   
  
He suddenly felt her hands on his back, the sharp nails digging into his clothes, piercing them. Before he could wonder what she was doing, he heard a ripping sound as Elise tore the shirt from his body, together with any other clothes he wore.  
  
He looked at her in surprise, wondering what she wanted with that, but the woman just looked at him with the most seductive smile on her blue painted lips. “I just ruined your clothes… go ahead, punish me~” she purred, making Yorick feel a pleasant shiver run down his spine.   
  
“As you wish then.” He whispered back into her ear, earning a satisfied groan from his lover. Without holding back a single ounce of his considerable strength his started to slam into her with all his might, his hand wandering from his waist down to her beautifully shaped ass, giving it a sharp slap, leaving a bright red handprint on her pale skin.  
  
Elise screamed out, the smile on her face slowly starting to get wider and wider, her expression more and more distorted in pleasure. And Yorick did not plan to go any easier any time soon.  
  
Steadily speeding up, Yorick felt how tension rose more and more in his loins. Hearing Elise scream in bliss he leaned down, groaning into her ear. “Cumming soon~” the Spider Queen nodded, locking her legs behind his hips to not let him get away now… not that he planned to anyways.  
  
Smiling widely he just pushed harder and harder before he hilted himself deep into her, feeling the tip of his cock pressing hard into her cervix, the bulge on her stomach, stretching out to its full extend.   
  
With a loud scream both came in unison. Yorick’s hot cock pulsing as he started to fire his load into her, while Elise covered both of their crotches in her liquid. It was mind numbing as they felt the other orgasm, her pussy milking him for all his cum and Yorick’s balls pumping his semen into her core.  
  
With pleasure both started to notice how slowly the bump in Elise’s belly started to extend, started to fill her up, stretching her out even more. Yorick continued to release himself into her, not letting her come down from the pleasure filled high.  
  
As his orgasm finally subsided, he only smiled, holding her close to him in the afterglow. And then he felt a churning in his body as he held her closer to him. And then with a smile, he started to move, hissing softly at his over sensitive cock. But he didn’t mind, he even kinda liked it.  
  
Just Elise looked at him in slight shock, but on the other hand she did not really protest either. “I doubt walking is an option, right?” She asked with a chuckle, to which Yorick only shook his head. Giving him a surprisingly girly giggle, she turned to the side, lifting her leg for him.  
  


* * *

  
With a groan Yorick finally rose from the bed, walking to the place his shredded shirt and discarded pants lied. Well nothing to save here. With a soft groan he picked up his pants and the few racks looking to see if he could at least cover his torso with it.  
  
His inspection was interrupted by a rather exhausted moan from the bed. With a smile he looked Elise, lying on the bed totally covered in sweat, her own juices and a bit of cum here and there and her belly bloated with his seed. Overall Yorick was more than satisfied with her.   
  
The spider Queen rose her finger, signing him to come hither to with he reacted rather confused. What did she want now? He gave her more than she could deal with in the first place it seemed. However, he still complied, walking towards her as she pulled herself to the edge of the bed.   
  
Without a word, she grabbed his loins one more time, quickly sliding down her mouth into her throat, giving him a quick cleaning as she sucked all juices of his dick. As she pulled back she gave a satisfied groan as a ring of blue lipstick clung to the the base of his shaft. Giving his balls a quick peck, leaving a kiss mark there as well. After all they made a lot of work there.  
  
“You may go now, Yorick… I think we both need rest now.” She said with a chuckle as she petted his abs almost lovingly. Yorick just chuckled, stroking her cheek before he put on his pants and left the Spider Queen to herself.


	2. A morning surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word of mouth spreads between femme fatales it seems. A certain gravedigger is not going to complain.

Afterglow was a wonderful thing. At most for somebody to had very little of that. It was already hours after Yorick’s and Elise’s… meeting and there was still a big smile blastered on his face while his shovel pushed into the dry soil of the Shadow isles. 

Totally focused on his work the gravedigger jumped a little as he suddenly felt a soft hand on his shoulder and a soft body sliding past his. He probably would never get used to this but he still managed to relax. After all he already knew the only person who would that.  
  
“Hello, Evelynn” he said, a certain confidence in his voice, that normally didn’t shine through as much. He felt great and it showed. For him hopefully, it wouldn’t come off as weird. After all he was not too known to be the sunshine of the Shadow Isles  
  
Without seeing her, he suddenly felt a breeze of warm air as well as the widowmaker’s pleasant smoky voice. “Nice to meet you in such a good mood.” She purred in his ears as he felt her close to his face, sending shivers down his spine.  
  
“Is there a reason I should not be?” He couldn’t help but ask that. After all, he had had fun today already. The only thing he hoped for was, that Evelynn would not come and try to ruin his mood. They were on the shadow Isles… that somebody aimed to do that was not too far fetched.  
  
“No, totally not” She purred, her eyes sparkling with mischief as she ran her tongue over her fangs. Not a gesture that inspired trust in Yorick. Not that there was much trust to begin with. “I am actually more surprised that you are not celebrating, if one can believe the rumors~ but they might or might true, am I correct?~”  
  
The gravedigger raised an eyebrow. Rumors? He was very much aware of the fact that old spirits were prone to gossip and nobody had a clear record, however he could not imagine anything being talk-worthy about him… well besides…  
  
He instantly knew what was going on, freezing in his motions as he felt for a moment that his heart had stopped for a second time. Rumors were already going around about him and Elise? That was… quick. Very quick. Was that the reason Evelynn was here?   
  
“What rumors?” he asked somehow managing to not have his voice break under the tension… the last thing he wished from the current situation was a cross examination with the widowmaker. That didn’t seem like a smart move in the first place.  
  
“Oh you and the spider queen.” She began, sounding very pleased with herself that she seemed to be the first to bring him the happy news that everybody knew! “You seemed to have had a lot of fun when she intitiated you into her cult~”   
  
“Excuse you?” What was this exactly about? He was not initiated into her little religion thing… but at the same time he couldn’t help but wonder what the hell was going around that people seemed to think that.  
  
“Oh so it’s not true?” Evelynn asked, while Yorick could feel her eyes pinned to his face, soaking in every reaction with shameless, malicious glee… “So you and Elise did not fuck?” If had had a drink Yorick would have spit it out at this point. So people were talking about it! And something about that irked him enormously.   
  
“How does that have anything to do with her cult?” He asked, trying to direct the conversation away from the elephant in the room. However, as he looked down to play the thoughtful listener he felt two sharp yet delicate fingers on his chin, turning his head around so he was forced to look at the blue lady that made herself visible for him.   
  
“So did it happen or not? Did you fuck or is it all so people not forget your name?” Her usually attractive and mysterious voice suddenly appeared more or less like the opposite. For a moment he considered once again avoiding the question, but he simply saw no real way to do so.   
  
In the end he just tried to push his chest out in pride as he answered: “Well… yes, we did…” earning him a soft chuckle and the sparkling of Evelynn’s pearl white fangs. He became more and more careful… this woman was nobody to take lightly.   
  
“Oh really?” she did not sound surprised at all, more as if she had known it all along and that kind of didn’t sit right with the gravedigger. It didn’t help that it felt as if she was slowly drawing closer on him. “Then tell me how it happened~”   
  
Of course it was tempting to boast now, of course he would have loved to tell her what he did and how he did it, just to wipe the smug out of her gesture… it really was more than annoying by now, but… he contained himself. He would not brag about it and maybe make matters worse.  
  
“It’s a long story…” he tried to dodge the question, but she was having none of that.  
  
“A long story I am willing to hear. Without trying to insult you…how comes that you of all people comes to sleep with the most attractive woman on the shadow Isles, after myself of course? That would be very interesting to hear.”  
  
It was as if she was slapping him and stroking his ego at the same time and he did not like it… kind of. In his last to keep himself from talking on less than friendly terms he growled. “If you are so interested, you can invite Elise over to tell you what happened… if she can walk.”   
  
Another pearly white grin from the sides of the Widowmaker before she purred into his ear, mixing threat with seduction. “That… I will do~ see you, gravedigger.” With a laugh, her form seemed to disappear as the darkness swallowed her, the weight of her body lifted off the gravedigger as the last thing he could see from his, was her hips swaying as she walked into the shadows.  
  
Well, that had been a definite bummer to his good mood… Not too happy with what just happened and worried of what might would come, Yorick turned back to work as his mind was still racing from this meeting.  
***  
With a yawn Yorick slowly shuffled home from the graveyard. It was a rare occasion that the gravedigger was this exhausted. Drained from normal physical labor together with the little bit of tiredness that came with sex. Now it didn’t help that the rest of the day, Yorick was bothered with the little discussion only an hour later…  
  
Evelynn’s reveal how fast the rumors about him and Elise spread around the Isles was hard to digest for him. That she taunted and teased him had not helped. He had spent the rest of the day wondering what the big plan was behind her actions. Evelynn was not somebody to talk to you without a reason.   
  
But for now he was exhausted as his shovel dragged over the ground on his way towards his little bungalow in the middle of the shadow Isles, tiredly starting to unlock his door. Going inside he looked around if nothing happened in his absence, but to be fair, there was not much to be seen in here anyways.  
  
A sparse room with a kitchen table and two chairs. On the wall there were bookshelves filled with tombs at least as old as the gravedigger himself. With another yawn he just passed by and walked towards the two other doors, leading to his bath- and bedroom respectively. Only washing himself a little bit, he undressed and went to bed rather quickly, going to rest for the first time in a few years.  
  
Lying in bed he slowly drifted off into sleep, his mind wandering away to today’s happening in the land of dreams:  
  
Once again he found himself in the dark corridors, walking down with butterfly in his belly. He could feel it happening again, he could smell her scent leading him to her. With a smile on his face he walked forward, opening the first door to see her waiting for him.  
  
Smiling she sat on her bed, dressed in nothing but her thigh highs and the little crown she wore together with her white dyed hair, together with the same alluring, blue-painted lips. Already the sight was enough to make Yorick stand straighter in excitement, his member following suit.  
  
“Why don’t you come closer?~” she whispered as she leaned back and arched her back, pressing her beautifully shaped breasts out for him to admire and so he gladly followed her command, slowly coming closer as she held out her arms.  
  
He felt her thin fingers slide over his skin… only now he noticed that he was naked as well. Again he smiled as he leaned down to kiss her, his hands now touching her milky pale skin while she caressed his sore muscles. It felt nice, so soothing. Her hands touched his erection, making a pleasant shiver run down his spine.  
  
He heard her chuckle as they parted once more, Elise slowly pulling him on the bed while she turned around. As soon as he sat she kneeled down between his legs, kissing the tip of his dick as she gave a small nudge with her tongue. Quickly she began to work faster, kissing and licking all over his shaft, leaving smudged lipstick marks all over it before she wrapped her lips around the tip of his shaft. Slowly she pulled down, starting to suck noisily as she went deeper and deeper as her head bobbed up and down.   
  
Moaning loudly Yorick reached down, stroking  her hair as waves of pleasure rocked his body, making his cock twitch as her tongue started to massage the bottom of his dick. The feeling got more intense as they went on Yorick forced to close his eyes as he approach climax slowly. Damn, he knew that Elise was good at blowjobs, but that was exceptional!  
  
His eyes fluttered open as he slowly came back from his slumber. For a moment he felt the sleepiness still sticking to him, the umbra light of the Isles shining through his window showing the dawn of a new day. What a pity, his dream had been so nice and he would love to see it progress.   
  
With a groan he started raising his head from his pillow… and then he noticed what he didn’t realize. The feeling of the dream, of the tongue running over his cock, the hands caressing him as a mouth eagerly sucking on his shaft… With a frown on his face he rose his blanket, a groan stuck in his throat.  
  
He did not expect what he found, beautiful red lips and delicate fingers running over his cock while sharp, yellow eyes stared right back to him with a devious flicker in them. Slowly smooth skin came into the light as she stretched herself, sliding her body over him as she crawled onto him.   
  
“Good morning~” Evelynn purred after she drug her tongue over his cock. Yorick was speechless as the blue skinned beauty nonchalantly sat up in his bed, her hand still stroking his morning wood as the gravedigger could not help but wonder… what the hell she was doing. Not that he particularly minded this kind of waking up, but… the surprise was big to say at least.  
  
Apparently he was easy to read as Evelynn let out a chuckle, slowly crawling closer to his face, dragging herself over his body, to rub their skin together. It was like small sparks shot in between them as excitement ran through the gravedigger’s body. “Well, you know rumors spread fast~ and I would only love to help spreading the word of a certain quality of our beloved gravedigger~”  
  
Again the response got stuck in his throat as he watched her slowly sitting up, not hesitating to run her red painted finger nails over her skin and curves to give him a bit of a show. Much like him she had discarded all her clothes.   
  
Soon he felt her pussy lips dragging over his cock as she moved her hips forward, pressing her weight down onto him. He was still at a loss of words. How exactly did that happen? Looking at Evelynn however, he saw that she would not stop until she got what she wanted… even if that was him, out of all things.  
  
“So Yorick, tell me, how did you manage to keep this~…” she ground herself over his cock a little as she pointed at his shaft with one of her fingers. “… hidden all those years? Never thought about bragging about it?” She teased as rose her hips, giving him an excellent view of her pussy as she wrapped her hand around his cock to point it towards her entrance.  
  
“Well, I guess it’s a good thing~” She continued on a smile on her face as she rubbed his fat cockhead over her slit. “Now the surprise fuck is much more fun… for me~”   
  
With that she let herself slide down, piercing herself onto his cock as she let out a loud scream of pleasure immediately filling her cunt. Yorick let out a groan as he could feel his thick shaft tightly hugged by her walls, his eyes closed from the sudden sensation.   
  
Before he could react, she again took action, starting to move her hips. “Mmhhh, yes~! You feel even bigger than I expect~” she purred out starting to move up and down his shaft, her warm walls starting to massage his shaft with every movement as Evelynn started to moan loudly.   
  
Still completely in shock he sat there moaning as he watched her wide child-bearing hips move up and down, her pussy slamming down until he could feel his cock hitting her cervix, making her squeal every time.   
  
However, slowly but surely he recovered his eyes fixated onto her bouncing breasts he reached up, grasping her tits roughly. Evelynn let out surprised gasp but smiled widely, laying her hands onto his as her riding continued uninterrupted, his fingers kneading and squeezing her soft mounds.   
  
Flicking her nipples he sat up instinctively starting to suck onto one of her nubs, gently pulling at them as he tried to see how she would react.   
  
As she let out louder moans, pressing his head more into her chest, he started to suck harder, his tongue slowly running around them while playing with the other. Hearing her moan like made his body tingle with more and more excitement, his cock twitching as he felt her arousal covering their thighs as she slammed down harder and harder.  
  
Yorick decided to help out soon enough, sliding his hands down to her hips he pulled her down while he leaned back to thrust up his cock, earning him a gasp a from the blue skinned woman as well as a whispered “holy shit…” as he shoved much more of his shaft into her than she previously thought was there.  
  
The fat tip of his cock suddenly pushed into her cervix making her moan more and more as Yorick kept thrusting, determined to push his whole length into her, he thrusted harder and harder. Evelynn had stopped moving by herself, her whole body tensing up as Yorick relentlessly pounded her cervix into submission.  
  
With a loud scream from both of them, Yorick forced himself through the tight ring, his cock shoving right into her womb, his pelvis meeting hers while her stomach showed a nice bulge in the shape of Yorick’s huge dick, while Evelynn spasmed, her walls starting to move like crazy as her eyes rolled up in her head as she experienced a mind shattering orgasm. “Holy shit…” was once more the only thing she could whisper.  
  
For a moment both enjoyed the moment, Yorick looking at the panting Evelynn as she blinked to regain her senses. However, before she was able to do so, he flipped position, pushing her onto the bed he loomed over her. Without waiting for her to recover he started moving his hips again, using his new position to start pounding hard into the widowmaker.  
  
Evelynn’s eyes widened in surprise, her mouth opening for a series of gasps escaping her mouth as she felt his cock shoving deep into her core, as he continued to mess up her inside with each thrust, molding her cunt into his shape each time he pushed himself to the hilt.   
  
Holding her legs apart he continued to hammer harder into her, becoming faster each passing moment as the bungalow was filled with the noises of skin slapping against skin, Yorick using every muscle in his body to move, slamming full force into her pussy.   
  
After a short while Yorick’s cock started to throb, his balls twitching each time they slapped against Evelynn’s behind.   
  
And just like Yorick had not had any chance to decide how it began Evelynn did not have the energy to protest as the gravedigger slammed himself deeper than ever before, his pelvis rubbing into hers as both could feel with agonizing anticipation how orgasms ran through both of their bodies, Evelynn’s pussy wrapping vice tight around his cock, milking it for all it was worth, while Yorick’s dick bloated, heavy amounts of jizz flooding the widowmaker’s womb.   
  
Evelynn’s normally flat and toned stomach suddenly was not only bulged by Yorick’s humongous cock but with each wave of cum it filled more and more, making her look more and more pregnant by the moment.  
  
It took quite some time for Yorick to finish, Evelynn looking as if she carried twins in their last month. Panting, Yorick admired her face, totally blissed out as well as shocked. However, after such a rough fuck… neither could move properly, Yorick collapsing onto her, trying to not put more weight than she could handle onto her.   
  
Their faces only inches apart he whispered: “To be continued after we wake up?” Evelynn took some time to process the question she just nodded before she slipped into sleep as well as the gravedigger.

Neither of them were seen for the next day… but witness claim that there were a lot of noises coming from the center of the graveyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy the story and you want to support me continuing to make stories, please consider [Supporting Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/E1E4FK88)


	3. A fan meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a Pentakill concert media rush and interviews are not the most uncommon thing. Yorick often times has a more quiet life in comparison to his band mates. This time it is different. VERY different!

The music shook the air, flashes of light painting the moving crowd in several strokes of glaring white, giving it the an almost lifeless look as they were jumping up and down in the ecstasy of music while Pentakill performed the heart out of their bodies.

Olaf was beating the drums, one was almost afraid he would break them with every single time his drum sticks came down and his foot smashed into the pedals.

Karthus screamed into microphone that his voice would have been ruined for sure, hadn’t he been a lich to begin with, every single word in the lyrics pushed to the absolute limits in terms of volume.

Sona and Mordekaiser were currently doing their absolute best to give the biggest show possible in the front as both let their fingers dance across their strings at a lightning speed obviously trying to outperform their respective other, even though it was pretty obvious the musical genius that Sona was, was about winning in that regard.

Slowly but surely they calmed down, however, slowly parting their ways to make space for Yorick at the very front of the stage, where the bassist was putting his foot on a box that was standing on the corner down into the pit of the crowd.

First slowly but surely his big hand got going flying quicker and quicker of the bass, plugging the strings before he gave them a slap with the side of his thumb, making his own rhythm with the ~umph~ sound his instrument was making.

The other members of Pentakill let him have the stage for this last performance of the night, with the screens behind them now only focusing on him and his hands the last solo of the day belonging to him and him only.

In the end he finally finished off with a few cords and a cheering crowd as the rest of the band stepped up to the stage, each of them saying their goodbye, Yorick making a bow when his name was called before they went backstage, letting the people go home.

It had been a hard concert. Not necessarily because there had been many problems, but because there were a lot of songs requested and lots of songs played outside of the normal schedule. So everybody was glad and a bit exhausted as they met up behind the stage and everybody went for their own rooms.

Especially Yorick felt more than a bit exhausted as he stepped into his room, putting his instrument at its spot at the wall. There were only so many songs you could play per day before the strings were starting to cut into your fingers, even if you are used to it. Even now he could still see the imprints on his flesh. At least now he could rest…

Or at least that’s what he thought. Yorick stopped stretching those aching muscles as suddenly somebody knocked at the door, almost startling the poor gravedigger. It was more than unusual that somebody was knocking at his door. Maybe somebody got things confused…

He carefully opened the door, peeking outside, who the visitor could be.

“Good evening, Yorick Mori.” A raspy voice greeted him while he rose his gaze and stood face to face with Morgana. For some reason she had a mischievous smile on her face. He was not sure if he liked that.

“Good evening. Is there anything you need?” He asked, as he only now was starting to observe her more closely. Much to his surprise she was wearing a Pentakill T-Shirt, covering her usually exposed mid-riff. Despite actually hiding more it was still rather form fitting.

As quickly as possible he looked up again, not wanting to offend the Fallen by staring at her tits. Meeting eyes with her again, it seemed like she had not noticed, the same expression and the same smile still on her face.

“Well, first of all, great job on today’s concert” She began as she politely folded her hands in front of her. “Secondly, as you might remember, I worked with a magazine not too long ago and they asked me to interview you. After all, it is a bit easier for me since I am a champion as well.”

Yorick couldn’t help but frown. An interview with him? Him of all people? It was more than unusual for him to get any kind of attention from the band. Even though people knew him, he was rarely asked for any kind of statement or opinion. It was either the whole band or just Morde or Karthus (or Sona all by herself).

“Uuuh, sure, please step inside.” He offered as he stepped out of the way, making a gesture to lead her into his small room. It had not much furniture inside, just a few simple chairs and one table in the middle. For a moment Yorick was even afraid it was too plain, before he remembered that it didn’t really matter.

With the smile still present on her face she stepped into the room, stopping right next to him to make eye contact before she went deeper inside. If Yorick’s heart wouldn’t have stopped a long time ago, it would have skipped a beat right now. What exactly was going on?

He wouldn’t get an answer too soon it seemed, watching her look through the room shortly before she turned around to him, a polite expression on her face as she stood in the center of the room, making it painfully obvious that he had not offered her a seat yet.

“Please… make yourself a home.” Yorick tried to sound relaxed and less flustered as he pointed towards the chair that was about two steps away from her while he pulled one from the table so he would face her.

“First of, thank you for having me. I can understand that you might be tired, so I appreciate that you take that time for me.” Her voice sounded as nice as she could muster, he could tell. At least he had never heard her being any more friendly or polite.

“No problem” he responded, mustering up a smile, before she reached into a pocket in her skirt, pulling out a small ornamented box. It had a few small buttons but most importantly one big red one and a small crystal cube pushed into it in the middle: A recording device!

With a smile she pressed the red button, the crystal cube lighting up slightly to show it was recording right now. For a moment Yorick felt like he had swallowed a rock before Morgana took a breath, clearing her throat.

“So, let’s begin” she began, before she leaned forward on her seat, resting her elbows on her thighs, cupping her chin in her hand. “What did  originally motivate you to start playing the Bass? I heard you had quite the name for yourself in the Isles, even before you joined Pentakill.”

“Well…” He made a short pause to think about the question before he responded. “It was relatively simple. Nobody in his right mind can do the same job day in and day out, doing nothing else. Since I was already interested in music, it just happened to be the bass that became my instrument of choice. The nickname I got back then, was kinda more a joke than anything more… charming.”

“Oh really?” A small smile played around her lips before she inquired further. “And what was that nickname? I have not heard of any nickname.”

The Gravedigger only rolled his eyes, he would rather avoid reminding people. “Nickname was Brown Note. Mainly because of the ghouls that tended to start come out around my house when I was playing. The implication is less attracting though.”

“Why? I don’t see how a brown note is very insulting.” Morgana leaned back, having a genuinely interested expression on her face. Yorick couldn’t help but give her an almost sad smile.

“You are then better off not knowing.” He gave her before he let out chuckle. It was not that important for the listener of this question either.

“Oh, well then…” Morgana seemed a bit disappointed as she moved on to the next question. “So we all know that Pentakill does not have a manager and you are all doing different things in order to keep everything rolling. Sona writes the songs, Olaf is doing the transportation, Morde the contracts…what is your job in the band?”

That one was easier to answer: “Basically all the organization stuff. I am more or less the parental figure for the whole band. Getting up in the morning, packing stuff in time, going to places in time… it is annoying, but somebody has to do it and it sure as hell is not Karthus.”

A small giggle came from Morgana. Coyly she held a hand in front of her mouth even though he could still the corner of her grin peeking from underneath. He couldn’t help but feel that this was an extremely attractive gesture.

“To the next question then! I noticed you have kept yourself in nice shape. I mean those muscles sure aren’t coming from nowhere.” She asked next, a smile on her face, purring at the end.

“Well, nothing special…just doing work every day. Lifting and digging is not easy. That…is basically everything that is to it.” For some reason he felt a tingling in his belly as he saw her batting her eyelids towards, the smile on her face only getting wider.

“Hmmm, I see~” She purred, as she finally leaned back, crossing her legs slowly, before she asked her next question. “Sorry, this is something that would really interest me: So I have heard, the saying ‘Bassists go deeper’. Is this actually true?”

Once again Yorick had the feeling his heart would have skipped a beat if it was still beating. The tingling in his stomach just got ten times worse than before. He hadn’t even got much time to recover from that as he took a deep breath to answer… Honestly, he had no clue how to respond to that.

“W-well… you see.” He began to try and stutter. Formulating this was pretty hard, all things considered. However, it didn’t seem as if Morgana would let it be by just making him flustered. She shifted slowly in her seat as she slid closer.

He could already feel everything rushing from his brain downwards, his pants slowly getting tighter. “Thi-is is not… easy to answer.” He tried his best to not stumble over his words.

Morgana rose slowly from her seat, looking now down at him as she let out a seductive purr: “Cause I would be more than interested to find out if it was true~” Before Yorick could properly react, she walked up, straddling him as she sat down on his lap, the skirt sliding up in the progress.

In surprise he looked up at her, looking into her eyes, which were obviously burning with lust, feeling the naked skin of her smooth legs to each side of him. His hands hovered in the air, still unsure what to do in this situation.

“You are going to make a lady take charge~?” Morgana teased him, as she placed her hands on his shoulder, pulling her closer, obviously to grind herself over the bulge that became more and more pronounced in his pants.

At this point Yorick was not really thinking about his actions anymore as he just laid his hands on her thighs, stroking up and down, while pushing himself up against her as well. He earned a beautiful smile for that, before the fallen let out a slight gasp when his hands started to travel upwards over her body.

First giving her voluptuous ass a grope he put them away for a moment to grasp that incredibly thin waist, sliding his hands further up before he decided that the shirt she wore was in the way.

Without much asking he pulled it over her head, watching her long hair frame her face leading down to her perky breasts, big and round bouncing in front of him now. And for some reason it was not really surprising that she was not wearing underneath that shirt as well. Not that he was one to complain about that!

Grasping one of her tits in his hands, he gave it a rough squeeze, feeling up a little, while he listened to her light groans. Going a bit farther he ran his finger over the smooth skin before giving her nipple a little flick, looking up to her to see her squirm slightly.

Before he could go any further he felt thin fingers running over his shirt as well, exploring the outline of his muscles before she came down to the small of his back, grasping the seam of his tank top and pulling it over his head.

For a moment they stopped looking at each other as they appreciate each other’s form completely topless. Things happened quickly from there, however:

Yorick pulled her closer for a moment, lifting her up as he carried her the small distance towards the table, laying her flat onto it. Fingers explored his body as well as he did explore hers, before they both found the zipper for his pants and her skirt respectively, quickly pulling away whatever was in the way.

His cock was already rock hard, standing attention and pulsing with anticipation, with Morgana ran a finger over the length, surprise about his size written on her face. He couldn’t say that it didn’t fill him with a bit of pride.

“Let’s settle this myth then~” She announced with a naughty smirk on her face, spreading her legs widely to invite Yorick closer. This was not an invitation anybody would refuse.

Lining himself up with her pussy, he already noticed it dripping with arousal. A small smirk played around his face as he pushed himself forward, the tip spreading her walls apart slowly.

Morgana’s expression transformed slowly, from a lewd grin into an expression of surprise and bliss as his massive girth forced itself deeper and deeper into her, drawing a loud squeal from her.

He kept going until he suddenly felt a resistance, feeling a shiver run through her walls when the tip of his cock pressed against the end of her pussy.

There was still a bit more cock for him to go deeper, however, he already noticed the bump in Morg’s belly, her face showing bliss as well as marvel on how deep her was already in her.

With a smirk he just decided to start anyways, pulling back until only the tip was still inside of her before pushing himself forward again with enough force to make her breasts and ass jiggle while shaking the table beneath them. The sound of his heavy balls slapping onto her ass showed the end of the first thrust, both moaning out as the experimental control they had held up until now collapsed.

Before Yorick even realized it he had pulled back already, slamming back into her over and over again, pushing until the very back of her pussy every time, every time forcing a squeal out of her when his cockhead rubbed over her cervix.

His gaze fell down onto the shaking table and onto her shaking body, seeing her expression going slowly and slowly more blissful with his every move. With a loud groan he leaned forward, resting his arms next to her as he mustered all his strength hammering forward until she was squealing in pleasure.

“Oh fuck~! Harder, Yorick! Harder!” she screamed, her mouth in a wide O shape as she grasped his shoulders digging her nails into him. Yorick could already feel her walls clamping down, starting to move and more and more as he drove her towards her climax, her legs now locking behind his hips.

Pressure started to build up in his body, every muscle tensing inside his body as he tried to hold it together as much as possible, before he couldn’t help it anymore, pushing himself as deep as possible into her. With a loud moan he felt the tension vanishing, a small glance at her face let him see her face turning into an expression of pure bliss.

He felt her whole body shaking, squirming as her walls started to move around his cock as if they tried to milk it before his vision blanked out for a moment.

Rope after rope of cum poured into Morgana, filling her up before having no space left inside of her, backing up and pouring out from between her folds, starting to spurt out from between her legs and dribbling over her thighs or dropping down onto the floor.

“That was quite deep~” Morgana purred as soon as she and Yorick had recovered, both panting already. “Not quite as deep as I expected, but still~!” she added with a laugh, looking up at him with a gaze of satisfaction on her face.

And while Yorick stared at her heaving chest before giving her a small smirk, licking his lips as his cock started to twitch inside of her. He shook off whatever fatigue he was already feeling as he pushed himself up standing again.

“Well, if you want, I can definitely go deeper. But then I will have to go rougher” he proposed to her, his hands running over her waist almost affectionate. He was very much aware that he was lucky to be in this position right now.

“Oh really?~” Her smirk became wider, it had something mocking in it. “Don’t you think that you overtake yourself a little?” She sat up slightly, feeling up the small bump his cock still left on her belly. “I mean, this was already pretty deep.” She admitted.

He couldn’t help but smile widely at that, as he grasped hips, pulling her a little bit closer, until she was barely sitting on the table.

“Turn around and you will find out” He laughed, giving her a few tucks until she obliged, with a smirk, turning around so she was now facing away from him.

“You better do not disappoint me naaAAAOW!~” While she was talking he had already pulled back, slamming back in before she even had finished her sentence. He couldn’t see her expression of course, but he could already feel her walls shiver around his cock.

With no intention of really letting her recover too quickly from that he was already pushing himself forward again, ramming himself into her as he felt his cockhead thrusting against her cervix. This time he was not holding back and he was rewarded with surprised gasped and shocked mewls of pleasure.

She had obviously not expected this, her fingers now digging into the wood of the table, some sear marks appearing every time he pushed against the entrance of her womb.

It was a matter of a few seconds before both let out a loud groan. The tight ring of Morgana’s cervix opened, sliding over Yorick’s cock as he slipped away deeper than before, pushing forward more and more until he could feel the very end of her core, pressing lightly against it.

“O-oh my g-gooodness!” Morgana gasped out, her eyes totally unfocused as she reached down to her belly to grasp the big and obvious bulge that formed there. Yorick could only smirk in response as he slowly started to move, enjoying the feeling of stretching out her core and enjoying the feeling of her cervix twitching while it slid over his cock.

Slowly he began to build up speed, pulling back the Fallen by her hips into his thrusts as he sunk more and more of his thick shaft into her, while she struggled for words, screaming out words he did not understand while she arched her back.

With a groan of satisfaction he finally felt his balls slapping against her groin when he finally had pushed every single inch into her, seeing the woman before him squirming and quivering with every single move, her juices seeping out of her pussy and even dripping out onto his balls.

Each time he pushed into the sound became wetter and wetter as Yorick slammed harder into her, while Morgana kept moaning loudly.

“Deep enough?” He asked between groans, digging his fingers into the soft flesh of her ass as he kept pulling her back more and more, slowly feeling her walls getting tighter.

“N-no~!” She purred in bliss before she begged lewdly “Harder, please go harder, please~!” Letting her head hang a little with her mouth wide open, her tongue lulling out.

Yorick was more than happy to fulfill that wish, hammering into her with all the strength he got, groaning out as he could feel her clamp down on him even more, her moans got even louder. And yet she still begged: “Rougher! Come on, Yorick, pound me~!”

One hand grasped one of her wings, before pulling her back by it. It was enough to force a squeak from Morgana before he decided to switch his grip. Both hands grasped them now, roughly pulling them back into his thrusts until the woman was bouncing off of him with the wet sound of skin slapping against skin, her ass meeting his crotch, his balls slapping against her dripping loins.

And every time he pushed himself to the hilt totally he could see how far in he was inside of her, saw how the bulge traveled up the last few inches to press out of her tonned belly.

Tension began to build up in his loins while Morgana started to moan out gibberish as Yorick was giving her his everything. His muscles ached as he pulled his everything together, slamming forward into her like a jackhammer before…

With a loud groan he pulled her back one last time, releasing her wings, to wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest as he came, pouring thick load after thick load into her. Morgana couldn’t help but scream out loudly, her orgasm covering both of her groins in her juices as her eyes momentarily rolled up in her head, her jaw dropping while she felt his jizz pouring into her in masses, way more than the first time.

It was visible, as both watched how her belly slowly started to fill, then bloat, as Yorick’s orgasm kept going and going until her normally toned belly was nice and round from all the cum inside.

Both stared in marvel and orgasmic bliss, the fallen reaching down to feel the bulge up, lowly whispering: “So much~” before she looked back at Yorick, who was panting, resting his head in her shoulder.

She smirked a little before she started to pull away, groaning as she slowly pulled Yorick’s cock out of her pussy, letting out a gasp as the tip left her folds with a wet put. Instantly she felt a stream of relief as cum started to pour from her hole, drooling over her thighs onto the ground while her belly became slowly smaller and smaller again.

Yorick was slowly starting to recover as well, grunting as he tried to move towards getting dressed, however, Morgana had slightly different plans~

They were gentle nudges and pulls but before Yorick could properly process what she was doing she had him positioned against the table, while she knelt down in front of him. Both hands grasped his shaft, slowly starting to stroke it so it wouldn’t go soft.

“Thanks for the adventure, Yorick~ Here is your reward~” she purred and before the gravedigger could respond he felt her lips wrap around the tip of his cock, slowly sucking on it while circling her tongue around it.

He was still very sensitive from just having cum twice, as he let out a loud groan, leaning back against the table. Honestly, he had no complains about this whatsoever, as her treatment sent stings of pleasure up his spine. He was so oversensitive right now, but she just did it the right way.

More and more of his dick started to disappear between her lips as she started to bob her head, making eye contact, before starting to make lewdly slurp on his shaft. Alone that look could have made him cum, if he didn’t try his hardest to hold back.

She glanced up, at him as she slowly moved back and forth, closing her eyes when she pressed herself towards the very base of his shaft. The tight walls of her throat moved around his cock, feeling her swallowing around his cock before pulling back again, opening her eyes to give him a short moment of eye contact. Quickly she repeated it over and over again, building Yorick up as he felt the pressure in his loins increasing more and more, feeling every muscle in his body tense to keep it together.

However, he was fighting a lost fight. It didn’t take long before he groaned out: “I’m cumming.” his cock pulsing inside Morgana’s mouth before another few ropes of his thick cum burst into her. She swallowed what was possible, chuckling slightly as it started to burst out from between her lips, before pulling it away to let it cover her face before pulling his cock down to let it cover her tits with it.

Yorick was panting still, feeling as satisfied as he hadn’t felt for a long time before he tried to offer: “If you need it– there is a shower in that direction.” Pointing towards a singular door on one side of the room.

As Morgana walked towards her clothes she grasped her skirt, pulling it up to her hips and closing it before just picking up the Pentakill shirt. “I won’t need it don’t worry~” She purred, that mischievous smile back on her face as she walked right next to him.

For a moment he thought she would want to start the next round as she was already face to face with him already, but then she reached to the side, picking something up he almost forgot about.

“The recorder was still running!?” he asked, his voice cracking in surprise almost, as he watched Morgana pressed the cubic crystal, which lit up in a green light, showing it was finished.

“Yes” She purred as she slowly made her way towards the door, leaving a few spots of cum in her wake at every step. “And as a thank you for your time…I will help your reputation a little” she chuckled before she stepped outside in the corridor again, still shirtless, with cum still dripping from her face and tits and leaving a trail of sticky, white seed in her wake, leading to Yorick’s room…

He could only sit there and stare with an open mouth as the door closed behind her…"What a woman…“ he laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://ko-fi.com/E1E4FK88)


End file.
